Jill Whelan
|birthplace=Oakland, California |family=Brad St. John Michael Chaykowsky Harrison St. John Grant Chaykowsky |yearsactive=1978-present }} Jill E. Whelan is an American actress, producer, and radio talk-show host best known for her role as Vicki Stubing on the TV series The Love Boat. Biography Whelan was born in Oakland, California, on September 29, 1966. After attending summer acting camp at the age of seven, she landed a series of commercials, starting with an M&M's commercial as one of the so-called "M&M's gang kids". In the sixth grade, she had to attend Smith School in Livermore. For college, Whelan studied overseas. Her first role was as Vicki Stubing in the hit TV show The Love Boat, which aired from 1978 to 1987. At the age of eleven, in 1979, Whelan was cast in the short-lived TV series Friends''Not to be confused with the more popular series of the same name that aired from 1994 to 2004. The following year, Whelan played the role of Lisa Davis, the sick girl, in the satirical comedy film ''Airplane! After The Love Boat was canceled in 1986, she worked on an album titled Our Time. In the early 1980s, Whelan served as a national spokeswoman for First Lady Nancy Reagan's "Just Say No" anti-drug campaign. She later guest-starred as Karby Stalter on an episode of the soap-opera The Young and the Restless. On November 25, 2001, Whelan appeared on an episode of The Weakest Link, a trivia game show hosted by Anne Robinson. She competed against a number of other celebrity TV stars and managed to outlast the others, winning $57,000 for her charity. On September 10, 2008, Whelan reunited with several other costars from Airplane! in a segment on the NBC-produced Today Show. In October 2008, Whelan debuted her one-woman show Jill Whelan: An Evening In Dry Dock at The Metropolitan Room in New York City. From September to November 2011, she appeared in the British farce Move Over Mrs. Markham at Stage West Theatre Restaurant in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. In her personal life, Whelan lived in Yardley, Pennsylvania, where she hosted a Sunday afternoon radio show on WPHT 1210 AM in Philadelphia. The show aired Sundays from 3:00 p.m. to 4:00 p.m. Additionally, Whelan teaches acting to children and teens. She moved back to Los Angeles in 2012, where she lives and is raising her two sons. On Criminal Minds Whelan portrayed Principal Vicki Dahl in the Season Twelve episode "The Anti-Terrorism Squad". Filmography *Take It from the Top (2017) as Jill *Criminal Minds - "The Anti-Terrorism Squad" (2017) TV episode - Principal Vicki Dahl *Wrong Swipe (2016) as Jill *Real Husbands of Hollywood (2015) as Karen *The Bold and the Beautiful (2015) as Diane (2 episodes) *A Christmas Tree Miracle (2013) as Cindy Cruthers *6 Degrees of Hell (2012) as Jill Hudson *Looking For (2009) as Sally Jones (short) *Sandman (1998) as Ginger Ice *The New Adventures of Robin Hood (1998) as Kyra Briggs *Love Boat: The Next Wave (1998) as Vicki Stubing *Diagnosis Murder (1997) as Nancy Stewart *The Young and the Restless (1997) as Karby Stalter *Martin (1997) as Vicki Stubing *The Love Boat: A Valentine Voyage (1990) as Vicki Stubing *The Law and Harry McGraw (1987) as Cindy Grimes *The Love Boat (1978-1987) as Vicki Stubing (190 episodes) *CBS Schoolbreak Special (1986) as Mary Pat *Divorce Court (1984) as Attorney *The Love Boat Fall Preview Special (1984) as Vicki Stubing *Trapper John, M.D. (1983) as Natalie *Fantasy Island (1978-1983) as Crystal Danning/Jodie Collins/Harmony (3 episodes) *Matt Houston (1982) as Molly Launders *Vega$ (1980) as Marki Drummond *Airplane! (1980) as Lisa Davis *Friends (1979) as Nancy Wilks (5 episodes) 'WRITER' *Take It from the Top (2017) 'PRODUCER' *Take It from the Top (2017) - Executive Producer 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. References Category:Real People Category:Actresses